


Tell Me About Buffy

by Nartie327



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: 11x04 Baby, Alternate Season/Series 11, Brotherly Bonding, Chick-Flick Moments, Confessions, F/M, Impala, Married Dean, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Stanford, Season/Series 11, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nartie327/pseuds/Nartie327
Summary: Dean tells Sam about his life before he pick him up at Stanford





	Tell Me About Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this. It is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Let me know what you think. Thanks

‘There was something I never told you Sam, and since we’re having this chick flick moment I may as well tell you.’  
‘What is it?’ 

‘I don’t know who to tell you…umm, you remember when we were in LA for 3 months when you were in school?’

‘Yeah, it was one of the longest places we ever stayed in. It was when I was like 15 or something and you had you GED.’  
‘Yeah, it was the first time dad let us stay in the city’

‘What about it?’

‘You know how we would go down to that diner around the block for breakfast?’

‘Ohh yeah, we would go every day and by the end of it they knew our names and orders. They were all really nice.’

‘Yeah, they were. You remember that waitress with short blonde hair, killer body and always served us. She was around my age.’

‘Yeah I think so. I remember you trying to pick her up with you charm and her shooting you down. What was her name..?’

‘Anne. Which I found out wasn’t her name. Her name was Buffy.’

‘How did you find that out?’

‘Well after the second time we went for breakfast and the second time she ignored me I went back to the diner after I dropped you at school. After trying to persuade her to go out with I finally wore her down and I took her out for lunch after her shift. The date was perfect. I took her down to the pier where we talked the whole time getting to know her. I walked her home. It was the first proper date I’ve been on.’

‘Wait..You guys were dating the whole time we were in LA?’

‘Well yes and no. I found out that her last boyfriend died and she was in love with him. So when I dropped you at school. I would go back to the diner and wait for her to finish work then I would take her out somewhere fun. We would go to the movies, the park or just walk around the city talking.’

‘Wow, so she was your best friend. Did you braid each other’s hair?’

‘Ha ha, no wise ass. So we had been seeing each other for over two weeks every day before she agreed to go on a proper date with me. After that date we were officially together. She was my girlfriend.’

‘Okay, but why are you telling me this now? What this got to do with anything?’

‘Well if you let me finish I’ll tell you. Anyways a couple of weeks later when I was picking up Buffy from the night shift, we were attacked by some vampires. I thought I was going to be the hero and save her but nope. She beat three vampire within a couple of minute and killed them.’

‘Wait, that tiny girl was a hunter?’ 

‘See that what I thought. So we went back to her apartment and she tried to convince what I saw was a gang on PCP. So I told her I was a hunter and she told me she was the Slayer.’

‘The Slayer? You mean the girl with the essence of a demon? I read about it in one of bobby’s book once. One in every generation right?’

‘Yeah, but I didn’t know any of that. She went she told me about the essence of the demon part I freaked out. There was a lot of yelling and shouting. Once it was cleared up the makeup was worth the fight. So I started going on patrols at night with her once you fell asleep. It lasted until we left.’

‘So all those excuses you made was so you could go and see your secret girlfriend. Wow. Wait…How come you never told me about this?’

‘Well we both never had anything that was just ours. You know what I mean? She was the slayer with everyone tell her is was her destiny to fight evil and giving her responsibility and telling her what to do. I realized that I felt the same way with dad and with you when we were younger. I spent most of my life either following dad’s orders or making sure you were alright.’

‘Hey Dean, I’m really sorry you felt that way. You should have told me’

‘No, I don’t regret anything Sam. I would change a thing. I still look out for you. What we had was a person that understand each other perfectly. We both knew about the supernatural, both had younger siblings and we both know the responsibility.’  
‘So what happened when we left LA? It sounds like you really like the girl’

‘Yeah I did, the night before we left I told her I loved her and we made love. It was one of the best nights of my life. She was going to head back to Sunnydale and we were going to follow dad.’

‘I can’t get over the fact that you dated the same girl for 3 month. Look at you the faithful boyfriend. Here I thought that Lisa was the first woman you loved’

‘’yeah, Buffy was my first and only real woman I loved. When we were together I could actually see the large house, 2.5 kids and the dog in the future.’

‘So you really loved her huh. So what happened? Did you ever try contacting her again?’

‘Yeah, actually we stayed in touch after we left LA. I gave her the number to my burner phone and Bobby’s PO Box and she gave me her address and home number. So we talked whenever we were free. We even wrote to each other. She would tell me about what’s happening on the hellmouth and her monsters of the week and I would tell her about the latest hunt. I would also drive to meet her for a few days between hunts when we were at Bobby’s.’

‘You really did love this girl huh. Did Bobby know about her?’

‘He knew I had a girl but didn’t know about the Slayer part until a few years later when she died.’

‘Dean, I’m sorry man. She meant a lot. Did she die when I was in my senior year high school?’

‘Yeah why?’

‘Just a remember you been really closed off and angry for a couple of months. I also remember trying to find out what was wrong until Bobby putted me aside and told me to give you some space.’

‘Yeah, it was a hard couple of month when she died. Since no one knew about us, I had driven down to Sunnydale to surprise her since I knew about the hell god and I wanted to help out. She wasn’t answering my calls. I thought she might have gone on a patrol so I hit the cemeteries and overhead a vampire talking about how a slayer died a week earlier. I was a mess. I drove straight back to Bobby’s and became depressed until I finally told Bobby about everything.’

‘Was her death also the reason why you started join dad in more hunts?’

‘Kind of, I mean after I pulled my self together a bit a realized she wouldn’t have wanted me to be sad but instead to help others and fight the good fight. So that’s what I did until about four months after she passed away I got a call and it was her.’

‘What! No way she came back too?’

‘Ohh yeah, but it wasn’t natural. Her best friend is a really powerful witch and she brought her back. They though she was in hell but is wasn’t. So we planned to meet up. I drop everything and disappeared for like 3 weeks.’

‘That’s right. Dad was pissed when he came to pick us up and you weren’t there. I think that was went Dad and Bobby stopped really talking. Bobby obviously knew what had happened.’

‘Anyway we meet up and realized I could really live without her. She meant so much to me so I asked her to marry me.’  
‘Hold on! You’re married? Like you have a wife?’

‘Yes, Buffy and I got married the next day. We drove down to Vegas and got married in this small like chapel and spent the next two and half weeks on our honeymoon driving though the states stopping and staying at cute little B&B’s. It was so much fun Sammy. Unfortunately it couldn’t last. She had to go back to protect the Hellmouth and I couldn’t keep blocking Dad’s calls.   
‘Just can’t get over the facts that you’re married. You? I mean I never thought it would happen.’

‘Same, but she was perfect. Not too long after you left for Stanford and Dad decide to split up for hunting. You remember reading about Sunnydale being sunk?’

‘Yeah, I read it in the papers. Said they thought it was some earthquake.’

‘Yeah, it wasn’t. It was Buffy and her gang of friends. Anyway I was there when it went down helping close the Hellmouth. Once that was done Buffy became my hunting partner and we would travel around were every there was a job or if dad send us one.’

‘Did Dad know about Buffy?’

‘Eventually. He didn’t find out until about three years later when Buffy and I decided to only do local hunts. No more travelling really. Dad ask me to do a job a couple of states away. I made up some lie about why I couldn’t do it and he didn’t believe me. You see I had been making up excuses for the past month for why I couldn’t go on a hunt. So he track me down to Lawrence, Kansas.’

‘What happened next?’

‘The reason why I had kind of stopped hunt was because Buffy found out she was pregnant. So we decided to give up the hunt and start our own family. I bought a small house in Kansas as a surprised and she loved it. She got a job as a guidance councilor and I got a job as a mechanic.’

‘You had that apply pie life huh?’

‘Yeah and it was great. I mean I was starting my own family with the woman I loved whilst still hunting on the side. My life was great. Until Dad showed up on the doorstep look pissed. I mean he was shocked but it looked like he was almost disappointed in me. Once he found out she was a Slayer he was mad. He couldn’t get past the essence of a demon thing. He told me what he thought about everything and it was the first real fight I had with Dad.’

‘I’m sorry man’ 

‘Anyways Dad left and I never spoke to him again until a few months later. Life went back to normal or as normal for us anyways. Buffy was about seven months pregnant went she was driving back from the doctors when she was hit by a drunk driver. I got the call from the hospital. I raced over there. She..umm…died in surgery only a few hours later. They couldn’t save the baby either. A policeman came by a dropped of this little pick rabbit that they found in her car that was holding a sign that read congratulations it’s a girl. So that night I lost both my wife and my daughter.’

‘Shit Dean, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I can't even imagine what you went through or what your still going through I guess. I mean your obviously still hurts.’

‘I hurt more than dying. Even more that hell. I had a taste of what life could have been like only for it to disappear under normal circumstances. I mean we both thought that we would go due to supernatural causes. Anyway, I was mostly drunk after that for the next two months, until I got a message from Dad that said sorry and details about a hunt. So I got back into hunting and a month later dad disappeared and I went and got you.’

‘Wait, so Buffy only died about four months before you came and got me from Stanford. Dude I was a dick to you when you came a Jessica died. I mean I was so self-absorb that I didn’t even notice you were going through the exact same thing. Even probably more intense than Jessica dying since we were only together for two years.’

‘It my fought I never told you. You’re wrong it wasn’t less than what I was feeling. I men sure Buffy and I were together for over seven years and true we were married and starting a family but you still love Jess man.’

‘Thanks Dean.’

‘Do you want to see a picture of her?’

‘You have some?’

‘Yeah I always keep a picture in my wallet. I know that’s it been 11 years since she died but I still love her the same. Anyway here one of the two of us.’

‘Dean you look so happy and she is beautiful and absolutely tiny. I’m mean when you said she was a slayer I was think taller.’

‘Yeah I know what you mean. I would always tease her about her height.’

‘Dean?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thanks for telling me about Buffy’


End file.
